


A Hare in a Hole

by disseria



Series: Werewolf Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, fairy tale, hare - Freeform, werewolf fairy tale, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disseria/pseuds/disseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf helps an injured hare</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hare in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about a Teen Wolf fic in which Stiles asks Derek to tell him werewolf fairy tales, but didn't actually include any fairy tales. I decided I wanted to write some, so here is the first one. Enjoy!

In a time before our time, there was a young wolf, who lived in the forest. One day, he came across a hole in the ground and saw inside of it a small brown hare, one of his favorite foods. The hare was limping around the bottom of the hole, and was unable to get out.

“You shall be my meal today,” said the wolf, “for you are injured and cannot run away, and I am hungry.”

The hare looked up at the wolf and said, “Please do not eat me. There is yet so much of the forest for me to see, and so many things I have not yet done. It would be cruel to end the life of one so young. If you do not eat me and help me out of this hole, I can be of great service to you.”

The wolf, being a noble creature and not wishing to be cruel, considered what the hare had to say. After thinking for some time, the wolf asked, “Of what help can a small creature like you be to a wolf like me? I am powerful and strong. You are weak and injured. I am the king of the forest, and all other animals are afraid of me.”

“There is yet one animal who does not fear you,” said the hare.

“And, which animal is that?” asked the wolf.

“It is the hunter who enters the forest and lays traps for you,” answered the hare. “He is not afraid of you and seeks your death.”

“How can you be of service to me against such a fearsome creature?” asked the wolf.

“I have seen where he had lain three of his traps,” said the hare. “I can show them to you if you help me out of this hole.”

The wolf agreed and helped the hare out of the hole. 

“The first trap is quite close by,” said the hare. “Follow me and I will lead you to it.”

The wolf followed behind the hair, who walked very slowly because of his limp. When they got to the trap, the hare pointed at it with his nose. It was a device made of wood, and hidden under a bush.

Together, the wolf and the hare found a way to trip the trap with a stone, and they laughed together afterwards.

“Now, the hunter will catch nothing in that trap,” said the wolf, highly amused. “Now tell me, were is the second trap?”

“I am very tired, and my leg is quite painful,” said the hare. “Come back in three days, and I will be well enough to lead you to the second trap.”

The wolf agreed, and parted ways with the hare. 

Three days later, the wolf and the hare met where they had tripped the hunter’s first trap.

“Now tell me,” said the wolf. “Where is the second trap?”

“The second trap is quite close by,” said the hare. “Follow me and I will lead you to it.”

The wolf followed behind the hair, who walked more quickly now, but still slowly because of his limp. When they got to the trap, the hare pointed at it with his nose. It was a device made of rope, and hidden next to a tree.

Together, the wolf and the hare found a way to trip the trap with a stick, and they laughed together afterwards.

“Now, the hunter will catch nothing in that trap,” said the wolf, highly amused. “Now tell me, were is the third trap?”

“I am very tired, and my leg is still sore,” said the hare. “Come back in three days, and I will be well enough to lead you to the third trap.”

The wolf agreed, and parted ways with the hare. 

Three days later, the wolf and the hare met where they had tripped the hunter’s second trap.

“Now tell me,” said the wolf. “Where is the third trap?”

“The third trap is quite close by,” said the hare. “Follow me and I will lead you to it.”

The wolf followed behind the hare, who seemed to be well now. In fact, he seemed not to be limping at all. 

The wolf followed the hare through the trees and over some rock. They crossed over a stream, and through a meadow, over a hill, and around a pond.

“How much further must we go to find this trap,” asked the wolf. “It seems to me we have gone quite far.”

“It is not much further,” answered the hare, as he hopped over a stone. “In just a short time, we will be there.”  
So, the wolf followed the hare, through fern and through grass, through bush and through scrub, and when they came to a clearing, the hare turned to face the wolf.

“We must be careful here,” said the hare, “for I have seen the hunter here many times.”

The wolf agreed and followed the hare, but after just a few steps, there was a loud sound and the wolf felt pain in his leg like he had never felt before. He had stepped into the hunter’s trap, a device made of metal, and hidden in the leaves.

“What have you done?” asked the wolf. “Why have you tricked me?”

The hare looked at the wolf, careful to keep his distance.

“Though you have helped me, we are not friends,” said the hare, “for I am your food. Now the hunter will kill you, and I will be safe.”

“But, the hunter will try to catch you, as well,” said the wolf. “No animal is safe.”

“That is true,” said the hare. “But, one enemy is better than two.”

And, after a last look at the wolf, the hare hopped away, leaving the wolf to his fate.


End file.
